


Gravity Falls x Reader

by krazykat101



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykat101/pseuds/krazykat101





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) has been living in Gravity Falls for many years. You never seemed to notice if anything strange ever happened in the town. It was the beginning of summer vacation. It was an exciting time because anything could happen in the time span. Two twins always came to the town of Gravity Falls every summer. Their names, Dipper and Mabel Pines. When you had first met them you were not sure if you liked them, but slowly you began to like them. You had been working at the Mystery Shack for years. As you were stocking the shelves, you heard the door open, due to the creaking of the door you turned and saw that it was Dipper and Mabel. Mabel was wearing a cute sweater that had a rainbow on it. Dipper was wearing his vest, shorts and a red t-shirt. Mabel grabbed your hand and pulled you somewhere more private to ask you a question.

"(Y/N), how do you tell if someone is in love with you?" Mabel asking this question shocked you.

"Mabel, I really don't know how to tell if someone is in love with you, but if I did I would let you know." Mabel and you walked back to where you were previously standing. You felt bad that you couldn't answer her question, but she seemed to understand. Dipper seemed to not notice anything other than Wendy. You had known for a long time that Dipper had a crush on Wendy. It was pretty obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of weeks since summer vacation had started. Mabel, and you went on an adventure. It was a very fun adventure. It was an adventure of just exploring the wilderness. It gave the two of you time to talk about boys. You had found out that Mabel had a crush on someone that she had met at the pool. As soon as Mabel and you got back, Stanley had decided to take everyone on a road trip. This road trip included going to other tourist locations so that Stanley could prank, more like sabotage the tourist attractions. You, Mabel, and Dipper had so much fun on the trip since you were getting to see new attracts that you would not have seen if you had stayed at the Mystery Shack. 

\- A Few months later -

You, Mabel, and Dipper were sitting in the living room watching Ducktective. As you were watching the show you were hearing two voices coming from one of the rooms. Mabel noticed that you seemed to be curious.

"Hey (Y/N), you are hearing two voices as well?"

"Yes Mabel, I am hearing two voices and it is making me wonder who else is here." Mabel just shrugged her shoulders. Soon after two people walked into the living room. Stanley and someone who looked like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanley and someone who looked like him were standing in the living room.

"This is my twin brother, Stanford," Stanley said. Everyone was shocked. It wasn't every day you found out that someone had a twin. When you first met Mabel and Dipper you didn't think they were twins.

"Everyone, introduce yourself to my brother, Stanford." 

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)." After everyone introduced themselves, Dipper had asked a question.

"Did you write the journals?" Dipper asked Stanford.

\- Days Later -

Dipper, Mabel, and you were out walking around the Mystery Shack. It had been about 15 minutes since the three of you had started your walk around the Mystery Shack when your stomach started to growl. After hearing your stomach growl everyone decided to go in and see if Stanley and Stanford wanted to go out for lunch and as soon as you got their answer you all went out to have lunch. You had your favourite food. After you all finished lunch, everyone went back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel had dragged you to the room she shares with Dipper, where she picked up the birthday invitations she had made. Both Mabel and Dipper had walkie talkies so that they could stay in contact with each other.


	4. 9

As Mabel and you went out and about the whole neighborhood to invite friends to her and Dipper to their birthday party, you heard Dipper trying to talk to Mabel but neither of you could figure out what Dipper was saying. Mabel then tried to talk to Dipper but it didn't seem to work since Dipper was cutting in and out.

\- About 10 minutes later -

"Dipper how do you feel about becoming my assistant?" You and Mabel had heard Stanford ask Dipper. Mabel seemed as if she was not taking that very well. Mabel then started to run and you caught up to her.

"Mabel, it seems you are not taking that so well. If you want to talk about it, I am here for you." You said and Mabel hugged you.

"I just don't want Dipper to leave me to be by myself, I always needed him by my side because he understands me and we have a connection. I may sound selfish but I really don't want to be by myself." Mabel told you as tears were streaming down her face.

"Mabel if you want, I will leave you be so that you can think about how you feel and think about telling Dipper how you feel about the situation." 


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was super happy and excited about the opportunity that his Grunkle Stanford was presenting him, meaning that he would have to leave Mabel by herself in order for him to actually take the opportunity. As you and Mabel were talking, Dipper walked into the bedroom.

"Today was an amazing day, Grunkle Ford asked me to be his assistant," Dipper said in a really excited voice.

"Dipper, that's great but Mabel is not taking this well."

"(Y/N), what do you mean by that?" Dipper asked.

"Well why don't you ask Mabel that question,"

"Dipper please don't accept the offer, I don't want to be all alone. I know it sounds selfish but please." After Mabel said that Dipper decided to go and talk to Stanford. Dipper found Stanford in a room that was hidden.

"Well, hello Dipper. Did you come to give me your answer?"

"Yes, I am here to give you an answer and the answer is no."

"Dipper, I will support your choice. Now I need to find someone else to be my assistant."

"I think you should ask (Y/N), I mean with out her, I feel like Mabel and I would not have been able to deal with some of the situations that were thrown our way."


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and Stanford walked up the stairs to where you and Mabel were. You heard talking as you heard people walking towards the room.

"Mabel, I have decided that I am not going to take the opportunity with Grunkle Ford and that I am going to stay with you," Dipper said and you saw a smile form on Mabel's face.

"So (Y/N), since Dipper has decided to stay by Mabel's side, I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant." You saw a look on Dipper's face as if he was telling you that he would support your decision.

"I will become your assistant." You had told Stanford. Dipper seemed to be happy for both you and Stanford. When summer started you had no idea that this would happen and never thought that it would. You were lost in thought until Mabel tapped your shoulder.

"Hey, (Y/N) do you want to make scrap books so that we can remember this summer and always have a reminder of it." You nodded your head and the two of you got busy making scrapbooks. As the two of you were making scrapbooks it occurred to you that tomorrow was the day Dipper and Mabel Pines were leaving to go back to California. Soon Stanley was calling up to the two of us to go to bed.

\- Time Skip to morning -

It was the morning of the day Mabel and Dipper go back to California. The whole group spent the whole day together, until the time that Mabel and Dipper had to go. The days after that, for you were filled with adventure with the one and only Stanford Pines.


	7. authors note

I am working on new stories


End file.
